1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot antenna, and more particularly, to an edge-slot array antenna having stub on a planar dielectric substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional continuous transverse stub (CTS) antenna minimizes losses of power and radiate in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the CTS antenna (that is, broadside) by using a radiation body that uses slots and includes stubs on a planar transmission line. However, it is difficult for this antenna structure to implement a circuit for signal feeding, impedance matching, and feeder termination.
A coaxial CTS array antenna using a coaxial cable provides omnidirectional radiation in multiple bands by using circular stubs having different sizes. However, because the coaxial CTS array antenna also performs signal feeding via a coaxial cable, it is not easy to both from a circuit for impedance matching and feeder termination and Integrate the coaxial CTS array antenna with a transceiver module.